The 7 Percent Solution Mystery
by Brink182
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes is found dead after ODing on his 7 solution, 3 honorary BSI's are tying to decide if it's really suicide...ch. 2 up!
1. The Mystery Begins

**The Mystery of the Seven Percent Solution**

****

**By: Yvonne Stevens**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do own Angela Kesterson, Fredrick Hopper, Tyler Frost, and Dr. James Peterson.**

**Chapter One: The Mystery Begins**

****

It was on Friday, August fifth, 1888, when the London newspapers brought the most unbelievable news ever: Sherlock Holmes was dead. He was found the night before in a room at a hotel (name withheld,) with an empty bottle, and a hypodermic syringe nearby. The coroners said it was an overdose of cocaine. Suicide, they proclaimed.

Three street Arabs who were honorary Baker Street Irregulars read the paper that day.

"What a load of codswallop," said Fredrick Hopper, a boy of about sixteen, with sandy blond hair, and hazel eyes.

"Yeah. Mr. Holmes would never commit suicide," added Angela Kesterson, sixteen also, who had short dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. 

"Then, what was it," asked Tyler Frost, who was the youngest of the three, being thirteen, with medium brown hair, and eyes.

"I don't know, Ty. But it wasn't suicide," Fredrick answered.

"So it was foul play then, Fred," asked Angela.

"That's our only option," said Fredrick, with a sigh.

"So, what do we do now," asked Tyler.

"Use Mr. Holmes' methods of observation, and deduction, and find out what _really happened last night," said Angela._

"Right. Well, let's go to 221 B Baker Street, then," cried Fredrick, jumping onto the back of a passing cab.

Shortly after, Tyler and Angela caught the back of another one, and off they went to 221 B Baker Street.

When the trio got to the address of the late Sherlock Holmes, they knocked on the door. A tearful Mrs. Hudson answered it almost immediately.

"Yes," she asked, trying not to cry.

"Is Dr. Watson in, "asked Fredrick.

"Yes he is. Come in, children," replied Mrs. Hudson, opening the door wider and motioning for the three children to come inside the flat.

Once inside, Fredrick, Tyler, and Angela walked into the sitting room to see Dr. John H. Watson, the man who had chronicled Holmes' cases, and was his friend and partner.

"Dr. Watson," asked Angela.

"Yes," asked Watson, sadly.

"We're here to ask you a few questions," interjected Fredrick.

"Go ahead," said Watson, warily.

The three kids sat down on the settee.

"All right, when was the last time you saw Mr. Holmes," asked Fredrick.

"Yesterday afternoon," said Watson.

"What time," asked Angela.

"About three. Why," replied Watson. 

"We suspect foul play in Mr. Holmes' death," piped up Tyler, speaking for the first time since their arrival at Baker Street.

"Why would you suspect foul play, may I ask," inquired Watson.

"Because, Mr. Holmes would never _ever _commit suicide, Dr. Watson," spoke up Angela.

"Well, I do not think that he would, either, but the coroners said that it was so, and all the evidence points in that direction," said Watson.

"So? The evidence could've been planted there," argued Fredrick.

"You _do have a point, but I'm afraid I'm still indecisive," replied Watson._

"All right. What did he say when he left," continued Angela.

"He said he had a few things to do alone, and would probably be gone all night," said Watson, thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Did he take his bottle of cocaine and needle when he left," asked Tyler.

"I didn't see him take them, but the police identified the ones at the hotel room as his, and the drawer's empty now," Watson answered.

"Well, that's all for now, doctor. We'll come back if we need anything," said Fredrick, getting up.

Angela and Tyler did the same.

"Feel free to stop by any time," said Watson, as Angela, Tyler, and Fredrick left the flat.

"Now what do we do, Fred," asked Angela.

"Find Mycroft Holmes," answered Fredrick.  
  


 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: So, what do you all think of this story so far? If anyone's mad that Holmes is dead, please do not flame me, that's all I ask. Mean reviews are welcome, but no flames.**

Does anyone think that Holmes committed suicide; was it murder, or just an accidental overdose?

Please let me know! R/R!!!!


	2. A Meeting at Pall Mall

**The Mystery of the Seven Percent Solution**

****

**By: Yvonne Stevens**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do own Angela Kesterson, Fredrick Hopper, Tyler Frost, and Dr. James Peterson.**

**Chapter Two: A Meeting at ****Pall Mall******

****

After exiting 221 B, Fredrick, Tyler, and Angela caught a few hansoms to Pall Mall, where Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes' older brother, lived, worked, and went to the Diogenes Club. On the way there, they stopped at Fredrick's house, to get some of his older brother's clothes. Fredrick, Angela, and Tyler put on his overcoat, and Tyler put on his hat. They stood on each other's shoulders in this order: Fredrick on the bottom, Angela in the middle, and Tyler on the top. They then decided to walk the rest of the way.

Once at the Diogenes Club, they soon found Mycroft, and took him to the Stranger's Room. This was not the first time they had done this, so Tyler simply used their alias.

"Mr. Holmes, I'm Henry Robinson, if you don't remember," he said.

"I remember you, Mr. Robinson," said Mycroft, "What do you want?" 

"I just want to ask you a few questions," said Tyler.

"Go ahead," answered Mycroft.

****

"Just one moment, please," said Tyler.

"You're excused," said Mycroft, knowing that Tyler was going to a private corner to converse with his friends.

"All right, what are we going to ask him," asked Tyler, when they had found a secluded corner to converse with his friends.

"What does he think of Mr. Holmes' death," suggested Angela.

"And, when was the last time that he saw Mr. Holmes," added Fredrick.

"All right, well, let's go back to the Stranger's Room to ask him," said Tyler, so off they went back to the Stranger's Room to interrogate Mycroft Holmes.

"I'm back. Are you ready to begin," asked Tyler.

"Yes," said Mycroft.

"All right. When was the last time you saw your brother, Mr. Holmes," began Tyler.

"Yesterday at noon. We had lunch together," replied Mycroft.

"Where," asked Tyler.

"Simpson's," said Mycroft.

"Could anyone swear to seeing the both of you there," questioned Tyler.

"Yes. Hillary was our waitress' name," replied Mycroft.

"All right. That's enough for now. I'll come back if I have any more questions. Good day, Mr. Holmes," said Tyler, while Fredrick stood up.

"Good day, Mr. Robinson," said Mycroft, also standing up.

 Tyler and Mycroft shook hands, and then Tyler, Angela, and Fredrick left the Diogenes Club. Once outside, Tyler unbuttoned Fredrick's older brother's coat, and jumped off Angela's shoulders. Angela then jumped off Fredrick's shoulders.

"Now what do we do," asked Tyler, still wearing the hat.

"Let's go to lunch at Simpson's," said Angela.

Fredrick and Tyler agreed, so they walked to Simpson's Restaurant. Angela has an older cousin who works there, and would give them a discount.

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? Good, bad, in between? Do you want more? Yes, I know I left out one of the suggested questions, but they're just suggested. Ty didn't have to ask _any of the questions Angie and Fred suggested, so don't tell me I left one out. _**

Please r/r!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
